Things left unsaid
by Kagome Juh
Summary: As palavras não são ditas somente quando se veem os olhos abertos. Inuyasha perceberia isso, quando finalmente conseguisse dizê-las. Kag&Inu ; AVISO SOBRE AMOR OU PAIXONITE ;


**Aviso:** Olá pessoinhas! Bem, tive inspiração para essa fic triste e doidona, e então escrevi e agora to postando. Bem, ultimamente meu vício é 'Supernatural', (To quase enlouquecendo para chegar setembro logo para a nova temporada) e então, eu coloquei algo relacionado a coisas sobrenaturais nessa fic. Nada irreal demais... Acho, DISUAYGDUYAG

Well, espero que gostem. É uma songfic, então, por favor, vão até o youtube e colem isso lá: **Things left unsaid - Disciple**. É só esperar carregar, quem quiser escutar durante a fic fique a vontade, mas a prioridade é na hora do 'show'. Mais avisos depois da fic o/

* * *

**Things left unsaid**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem :D

**-**

Os cabelos prateados estavam bagunçados e descuidados. A franja cobria os olhos âmbares que demonstravam tal tristeza jamais vista. Quando ele olhou para o aparelho ao lado daquela cama, que indicava os batimentos cardíacos, sentiu novamente seu coração doer terrivelmente. Seus olhos tinham um brilho de infelicidade, e seu rosto sempre tão jovial mostrava seu estado de espírito. Ele olhou para a bela moça deitada naquela cama, com os olhos azuis fechados, e com a respiração regularizada. O cabelo negro estava esparramado pelo travesseiro, ela usava a camisolinha do hospital, e tinha alguns ferimentos distribuídos pelo rosto. Os únicos visíveis.

Inuyasha observou o estado deplorável em que Kagome se encontrava. Perguntava-se por que não estava junto dela naquele momento. Porque não estava com ela naquela noite, para impedi-la de sair tão preocupada dirigindo pelas ruas de Nova York. Não havia resposta convincente, que o convencesse que a culpa não era dele. Colocou as mãos no rosto, suspirando de cansaço. Ele tinha que ter ido embora mais cedo, sabendo que a qualquer momento Kagome ficaria sabendo da notícia que os pais haviam sido assaltados e machucados durante o crime. Ele tinha que ter ignorado o ensaio e ido para casa, para estar ao lado dela e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Dizer para ela, naquela noite, que ela não devia se preocupar, pois ele estava com ela e ele a amava.

Mas não, ele ficara no estúdio, ensaiando para o show que teria dali a dois dias.

Sentia como se não tivesse dado a importância necessária para Kagome, no momento que ela precisava. Ele sentia culpa, muita culpa.

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo rebelde, voltando a olhar para a figura adormecida. Kagome sofrera um acidente enquanto ia parar a casa dos pais. E agora, estava em coma. Sem poder escutar o que ele tinha para lhe dizer, sem poder escutar suas desculpas e suas tentativas de dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

As lágrimas voltaram para seus olhos.

Inuyasha nunca fora de chorar. Mas achava que era impossível vendo a esposa que ele amava desde criança, ali, em coma. Sem poder escutar as palavras que ele não disse antes daquilo tudo.

E o pior era se lembrar das conversas no telefone durante o dia. Lembrar-se da conversa durante o almoço, ter ouvido a risada dela, ouvido a voz dela contando sobre o último livro que ela lera naqueles dias. Ter olhado aqueles olhos, e aquele sorriso. Era como se tudo tivesse acontecido rápido demais.

"Inuyasha, você tem que descansar." Ele parou de se meter nas memórias, enquanto ouviu a voz feminina vindo da porta. Olhou para trás. Sango era a melhor amiga dele e de Kagome. Mas por pedido de Inuyasha, deixara de ficar o tempo todo com Kagome para que ele pudesse ficar ali com ela. "Seu show será amanhã à noite, se você não se preparar não conseguirá." Ele não conseguiu sentir raiva daquilo, de mesmo estando naquele estado, ninguém parecer se importar e não tocar no assunto daquele show. Naquele momento seus pensamentos, seu coração, todo o seu corpo sentia tristeza.

"Eu queria tanto cancelar esse show." Ele disse, fazendo com que sua voz grossa mas fraca preenchesse todo o quarto do hospital. Ele não havia conversado ali dentro ainda. Ele não conseguia conversar ali. Sentia como se tirasse a paz de Kagome.

"Eu compreendo. Mas não tem como, você sabe disso." Sango disse compreensiva, enquanto ia para perto de Inuyasha, fazendo cafuné em sua cabeleira. "Você sabe que uma das coisas que Kagome pediu para você quando iniciou sua carreira de cantor, era que nunca cancelasse algum show seu." Ela disse baixinho, sabendo que o amigo escutaria de qualquer maneira. E não pode conter seu pensamento.

_Faz parecer que ela sabia que isso poderia acontecer com ela, um dia._

"Eu sei." Inuyasha concordou encarando Kagome. Secou as lágrimas em seus olhos e os rastros em sua bochecha. Sentia-se mal de sair dali. Ele não estava perto dela naquela noite, deveria estar perto dela em todo o tempo que ela ficasse naquele hospital.

"Vou buscar um pouco de água para mim, e então você se despede e eu fico aqui." Sango disse bagunçando carinhosamente o cabelo de Inuyasha e saindo do quarto. O hanyou olhou para a cama de Kagome.

Ele dava tudo para que pudesse voltar no tempo e impedir que aquilo acontecesse.

"My sweetheart." Ele chamou-a. "Eu queria tanto ficar por aqui, o tempo todo com você." Ele disse carinhoso, se levantando e curvando-se em cima da cama para acariciar as bochechas frias de Kagome. "Mas vou ter que ir. Você mesmo me pediu para não cancelar meu show, não é?" Ele perguntou rindo triste. Aproximou os lábios da testa da esposa, e depositou ali um beijo cheio de carinho. "Eu amo muito você. Espero que possa me escutar."

E depois de dizer aquilo, saiu do quarto com o coração em pedaços.

O lugar permaneceu quieto e silencioso. Mas algo acontecia com Kagome depois de escutar a voz de Inuyasha, algo inexplicável.

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente, e olhou em volta percebendo estar em um quarto de hospital. Assustada se levantou.

Mas percebeu que algo tinha ficado para trás.

E quando olhou para trás, viu deitado naquela cama, o próprio corpo. Olhou aterrorizada para si mesma deitada ali, machucada e praticamente sem vida. Apalpou-se tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Usava a mesma camisola que seu corpo usava, e tinha os mesmos ferimentos. Tirou mais ou menos a camisola, e observou que seu corpo estava cheio de arranhões e machucados. Fechou-a não sentindo nenhuma dor com tudo aquilo. Viu Sango entrar olhando para si com um carinho e uma tristeza comovente. O que tinha acontecido com ela? Porque ela estava daquele jeito? E porque, por causa da voz do Inuyasha ela estava tendo aquela estranha experiência fora do corpo? Levantou-se da cama, observando Sango sentada na poltrona ao seu lado. Viu os olhos da amiga se encherem de água.

"Ah... Kagome..." Ela disse já deixando as lágrimas rolarem. "Nós estamos sofrendo muito com você desse jeito, sabia?" Kagome olhou emocionada para a amiga, em ver sua preocupação. Mas ela não entendia, o que havia acontecido com ela? "Você não podia ter saído daquele jeito da sua casa. Você sempre soube que você não funcionava sob profunda preocupação..." Sango sussurrou apertando a mão de Kagome. Kagome olhou aquilo e olhou para a própria mão.

Não sentia o calor, não sentia o aperto que ela sabia que Sango estava lhe proporcionando. Não sentia nada. Sentiu os olhos tremerem com aquilo. Era como se ela já estivesse morta. E então alguns flashes vieram até sua mente.

Sango contando sobre o que acontecera com seus pais. Assaltados e um pouco machucados durante o assalto. Lembrou-se de sair rapidamente e transtornada pelas ruas de Nova York, preocupada com os pais. E só se lembrava de passar um sinal vermelho... Sentiu a cabeça doer, mesmo que não tivesse um corpo 'físico'. Mas então, se ela ainda estava ali no hospital ligada a aparelhos, ela estava em coma.

Mas, o que ainda lhe prendia ali?

_**oOo**_

Inuyasha parou de ensaiar olhando para o chão. Todos da banda sentiam o clima terrível vindo dele, e acabavam por estar de luto. E a nova música que ele passara para eles demonstrava o estado de espírito que o vocalista estava. Inuyasha se levantou e saiu da sala do estúdio. Foi até o banheiro e fechou a porta, apoiando-se em cima da pia enquanto encarava-se no espelho. A camisa pólo preta era mais justa, mostrando que ele tinha um belo corpo. A calça jeans era larga, deixando à mostra a roupa íntima 'Diesel'. Ele era lindo. Mas toda aquela beleza não disfarçava a tristeza contida naquele coração hanyou. Ele fez uma concha com as mãos, e encheu-as de água jogando em seu rosto. Tentando se livrar daquela preocupação.

Mas se sentia mal até mesmo tentando fazer isso. Esquecer-se de Kagome? Nunca.

Olhou se no espelho, e dessa vez realmente observando o próprio rosto. Estava com leves olheiras. A barba por fazer. Suspirou.

Ele teria que gastar algumas horas para se arrumar. E no dia seguinte, teria que aparentar mais animado do que realmente estava.

_Impossível_.

Ele não conseguia pensar em alguma possibilidade de estar bem com toda aquela situação. Suspirou novamente. Teria que fazer um bom show por Kagome.

_**oOo**_

Kagome levantou o rosto da posição que estava, sentada na janela, quando viu Inuyasha entrar, deplorável, e falar com Sango que ela já podia ir. Ela sentiu que se pudesse sentir dores físicas, seu coração estaria doendo muito em vê-lo daquele jeito. O cabelo nunca esteve tão bagunçado, a roupa tão amarrotada. Ela sorriu triste em pensar que ele continuava lindo.

Inuyasha olhou para o corpo imóvel dela na cama. Vê-la tão sem vida lhe tirava a vontade de viver. Ele pensava como seria possível viver sem ela. Sempre estiveram juntos, desde crianças. Começaram a namorar quando estavam adolescentes. E então, quando eles terminaram a faculdade, eles se casaram. E quando Inuyasha decidiu montar uma banda, ela o apoiou da mesma forma. Ele não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ela. Parecia uma vida paralela, não aquela.

Sentou-se na poltrona em silencio. Observa-la já era o bastante.

Kagome levantou-se da janela e foi até o marido, com as mãos foi até os cabelos bagunçados e tentou toca-los. Viu que sua mão atravessava os cabelos de Inuyasha. Percebeu triste, que não poderia acariciá-lo, e lhe confortar. Mas quando olhou para o braço de Inuyasha, viu que ele estava arrepiado. Sorriu. Talvez, sua presença já fizesse a diferença.

Inuyasha arrepiou-se, fechou os olhos sentindo a presença de Kagome. Sentiu o sono pega-lo, e sentindo a presença dela, ele dormiu. Apertando a mão dela, rezando em seus sonhos que ela voltasse a acordar para ele.

_**oOo**_

Inuyasha estava no palco já tinha mais de uma hora, somente tocando todas as músicas de sua banda. Ela já fazia bastante sucesso, e já tinha dois álbuns para que eles tocassem. O espírito de Kagome estava em pé em cima de um dos grandalhões que ficaram mais perto do palco. Ela descobrira que poderia fazer qualquer coisa estando daquele jeito. Assistira ao show pulando animada, observando o marido em mais um desempenho maravilhoso. Ainda não tinha nem idéia do que a segurava ali. Inuyasha não falava com ela no hospital. Ele sofria calado. Escutou todas as músicas, e quando ela achou que estava acabando ela viu Inuyasha respirar afobado e pegar o microfone.

"Não sei se vocês sabem." Ele começou tristonho. "Mas minha esposa está em coma." Ele disse tentando parecer natural, mas Kagome que o conhecia desde criança sabia o que ele estava sentindo. Os fans fizeram um coro de surpresa e pena ao mesmo tempo. "Então, preparei uma música nova dedicando a ela. _Queria tanto que ela pudesse escutar..." _Ele disse a última frase em um sussurro, a maioria não entendeu ou não ouviu o que ele disse. Mas Kagome ouvira. "Essa é pra você, my sweetheart." Ele disse sorrindo tristemente. Kagome sorriu, ouvindo o toque da música começar.

"**It's just a matter of time a few days ago  
I saw you, you were fine  
Remembering what you said  
About the book you read  
The one I got you**_**  
**_**The Beginning of the End  
Oh how we'd talk  
For hours upon end  
What I would give  
Just to do it again  
But you're lying there  
In this hospital bed  
Won't you open your eyes  
And let's talk once again"**

'É apenas uma questão de tempo, alguns dias atrás  
eu te vi, você estava ótima!  
Lembro-me do que você disse  
sobre o livro que leu.  
O único momento que tive você.  
O começo do fim.  
Oh, como iria falar  
horas depois do fim,  
sobre o que eu daria  
só para fazer isso outra vez?  
Mas você está mentindo ai,  
nessa cama do hospital.  
Porque não abre seus olhos,  
e nos falamos mais uma vez.'

"_Inuyasha, o livro é ótimo! Você tem que ler." Ela comentou alegre, enquanto cortava um pedaço de carne. Inuyasha sorriu virando os olhos. _

"_Sempre que você fala de algum livro, quando vou ler, é um romance mais açucarado do que tudo que eu já vi na vida." Ele respondeu fazendo a mulher rir._

"_Ora, você tem que gostar de tudo que eu gosto." Ela disse apontando a faca para o marido._

"_Bem, com essa faca por perto eu amo tudo o que você ama!" Ele respondeu vendo Kagome gargalhar, sentindo-se bem em vê-la bem._

Inuyasha começou a cantar daquele jeito lindo dele. O cabelo estava completamente bagunçado, e a franja um pouco colada por causa do suor. A roupa preta dele deixou seu corpo já maravilhoso ainda mais bonito. E então, segurando o microfone, ele começou a caminhar pelo palco. Lembrou então dos momentos felizes que passou na infância com Kagome. Como poderia esquecer? Eram tão importantes para ele que ele nunca esqueceria.

"**If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face"**

'Se você voar pra longe esta noite,  
eu quero dizer que te amo.  
Eu espero que possa me ouvir,  
eu espero que possa me sentir.  
Se você voar pra longe esta noite,  
eu quero dizer que sinto muito  
por nunca ter te dito  
quando estávamos face a face.'

Kagome começou a escutar a música e sentiu algo nela mudar. Sentiu as lágrimas que ela pensou que não poderia derramar, virem até seus olhos azuis.

Inuyasha sentiu o coração doer com aquele refrão. Ele não queria que a mulher morresse naquela noite. Ele não queria que Kagome morresse nunca. Mas se caso ela fosse, ele queria tanto que ela estivesse ali para escutar tudo o que ele tinha para dizer.

Ele se sentia mais culpado do que tudo pelo acidente de Kagome. Deveria estar com ela naquela noite, deveria ter pegado o volante e ido com calma. Se estivesse em casa dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, tentando acalma-la e lembrando-a que ele a amava, talvez hoje ela estivesse ali, assistindo ao seu show.

"**Well I've been here all night  
And I'm watching you  
Breathe in and breathe out  
Is it really you  
Or just a machine  
That's giving you life  
And it's making it seem  
That there could be hope  
I could say to your face  
If it weren't for you  
That there would be no grace  
That's covered my life  
You took the time  
To speak into my mind  
And my heart  
Words of life"**

'Bom, eu estive aqui a noite toda.  
E estou assistindo você  
respirando e expirando.  
Essa é mesmo você?  
Ou é apenas uma máquina?  
Isto está te dando vida.  
E faz parecer  
que pode haver esperança.  
Eu poderia dizer na sua frente,  
que se não fosse por você  
não haveria graça.  
Isto envolveu a minha vida.  
Você teve tempo  
para falar em minha mente  
e em meu coração  
palavras de vida.'

_Inuyasha entrou no quarto com um pequeno copo de plástico cheio de água. Olhou para a figura deitada naquela cama, o peito subindo e descendo calmamente com a ajuda do aparelho, como se a qualquer momento fosse parar. Sentou-se na poltrona que estava sentado desde a noite anterior, depois do ensaio. Dormira no hospital, não saía de perto de Kagome. Só sairia dali a poucas horas do início do show, para se arrumar. Tomou um pequeno gole da água sem tirar os olhos da mulher. Como ele conseguiria sobreviver sem Kagome? Estar rodeado dos amigos não seria a mesma coisa._

Inuyasha cantava fechando os olhos, ignorando o público que mexia os braços no alto de um lado para o outro. Sentia as lágrimas aparecerem em seus olhos.

Kagome colocou lentamente os dedos na face, sentindo o líquido mais puro que ela conhecia descer por seus olhos. Foi caminhando por cima de todos e se aproximando mais ainda do palco. Queria ver se conseguia enfim tocar Inuyasha.

"**If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face"**

'Se você voar pra longe esta noite,  
eu quero dizer que te amo.  
Eu espero que possa me ouvir,  
eu espero que possa me sentir.  
Se você voar pra longe esta noite,  
eu quero dizer que sinto muito  
por nunca ter te dito  
quando estávamos face a face.'

Inuyasha abriu os olhos, e as lágrimas se misturaram com o suor de sua face. Mas antes de caírem de seu rosto, a mão de Kagome apanhou-as. Ela sorriu vendo que conseguira pegar a lágrima. Fechou a mão sentindo a dor de Inuyasha por ela. Colocou a mão onde estaria seu coração, e com a outra mão acariciou o rosto de Inuyasha.

O hanyou sentiu a presença de Kagome, e então novamente fechou os olhos, tentando cantar a música da melhor maneira possível. Como queria que aquela presença sentida fosse real, como queria que não fosse a própria mente brincando com seu coração.

Kagome aproximou-se lentamente do marido. Estava escutando tudo o que ele tinha para dizer. E mesmo não sabendo por que estava daquele jeito, sentia que ele não tinha culpa nenhuma. Que ele sempre estivera com ela, mesmo quando não estava. Pois não era necessária a presença física, o lugar ocupado por ele em seu coração já era suficiente.

"**So goodbye for now  
And I'll see you again**  
**Some way, somehow  
When it's my time to go  
to the other side  
I'll hold you again  
And melt at your smile  
Now all I have  
Are the ones that I'm with  
And you taught me not  
To take for granted  
The time that we have  
To show that we care  
Speak into their minds  
And their hearts  
While they're here  
And say I love you"**

'Então, adeus por agora.  
E eu verei você outra vez  
em algum lugar, de alguma forma!  
Quando esta for a minha hora de ir  
para o outro lado.  
Eu terei você novamente  
e me derreterei em seu sorriso  
Agora tudo o que tenho,  
são aqueles que estão comigo.  
Mas você não me ensinou  
a conceder à eles  
o tempo que temos  
para mostrar que nos importamos.  
Falar em suas mentes  
e em seus corações  
enquanto eles estão aqui.  
E dizer amo você!'

Kagome acariciou a face de Inuyasha com carinho. Ela entendera porque ainda estava ali, mesmo não sabendo o que acontecera. Ela só precisava escutar o que Inuyasha tinha para dizer. Era importante para ele que ela o escutasse, e era importante para ela para que pudesse ir em paz. 'Acordara' no hospital quando escutou a voz de Inuyasha pela primeira vez desde que estava lá. E enquanto Inuyasha estava parado segurando o microfone e olhando para todas aquelas pessoas e celulares levantados naquele escuro, Kagome o envolveu em seus braços.

Inuyasha cantava belamente e de forma emocionante. Sentiu-se arrepiar, sentiu reconforto em seu coração. Fechou os olhos aproveitando aquele momento. As luzes eram jogadas praticamente todas nele. Os cabelos prateados refletindo belamente, com aquele brilho que cegava.

Ele sabia que algum dia iria se encontrar com ela, de qualquer forma.

"**If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face"**

'Se você voar pra longe esta noite,  
eu quero dizer que te amo.  
Eu espero que possa me ouvir,  
eu espero que possa me sentir.  
Se você voar pra longe esta noite,  
eu quero dizer que sinto muito  
por nunca ter te dito  
quando estávamos face a face.'

Kagome afastou-se de Inuyasha dando um passo para trás. Olhando uma última vez para o marido. Sorriu como sempre fizera, desde crianças até aquele momento. A forte luz que era jogada em Inuyasha pareceu ficar mais forte para ela. Preencheu todo o palco, mas ela pode ver de onde vinha sua fonte. Atrás do baterista, na parede do fundo do palco. Sentiu tranqüilidade, como nunca havia sentido na vida.

Inuyasha sentiu o calor que o rodeava ir embora, mas não parou de cantar. Abriu os olhos e sentiu as lágrimas rolando por sua face com uma emoção comovente. Muitos poderiam achar que aquilo era um exagero, mas amar uma pessoa desde a infância, e de repente se ver perdendo-a era a pior dor que ele já havia vivido.

Kagome passou ao lado do hanyou, e quando a música já tocava o toque final ela sussurrou, esperando que ele pudesse ouvi-la.

"_Eu te escutei, Inuyasha." _

E se Inuyasha estivesse no hospital naquele momento, teria visto o aparelho apitar que o coração de Kagome havia parado de bater. Mas se ele estivesse lá, ele não teria escutado aquele sussurro.

Se ele tivesse cancelado o show como Kagome um dia pedira para que ele nunca fizesse, ele não teria conseguido que ela o escutasse. E desabando na própria emoção, ele percebeu que naquela noite ela se fora.

Deixando-o para trás, e amando-o pela eternidade.

* * *

E então, pessoinhas? Gostaram? :D

Bem, pode parecer idiota, sem sentido e tudo mais. Mas eu achei bonitinha. I hope you enjoy it! \o/

So, essa fic é resposta ao tema **17.Noite** do **30 Cookies**. (Sim, ainda participo! DSAUYGDUYGA)

Well, acho que vocês perceberam que eu estive um pouco sumida, não? Pois é, quem lê 'Amor ou Paixonite?', eu peço humildes desculpas pela demora. Pelo fato das leitoras terem mandado suas reviews, eu realmente ia postar antes de Julho, mas... Minha inspiração de repente desapareceu! Eu simplesmente não estou conseguindo escrever N-A-D-A. E estou ficando deprimida com isso, sabiam? Sinto vontade de sair dessa vida de escritora ;;

Mas não pretendo largar minhas fics... Tipo, só a 'Amor ou Paixonite?' que eu **não** vou largar. Nunca pensei que um dia eu largaria alguma fic minha, mas as outras do meu profile eu larguei (Até já deletei). Espero que ninguém me mate por isso! Já basta **eu** entrando em depressão por causa disso xD

Espero que me perdoem a demora, em relação a fic. Espero que tenham mais um pouco de paciencia... E tipo assim, não tenho data prevista para postar.

Ah, e obrigada a todos que mandam reviews para mim, nas minhas ones e fics! o/

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic :) Não ficou muito boa, admito. Mas ficou bonitinha :D

Desculpem os erros que ainda possam ter, coisas sem sentido (Além do fato do espiritismo), e por favor...

**Mandem reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, e mais um pouquinho de reviews!**

Beijos da Tia Júh ;)


End file.
